Fraternizing with the Enemy
by Galene
Summary: I’d heard the statement that “good girls, like bad boys” quite a few times in my lifetime, and I never paid much attention to it. You see, in my line of work, bad guys were an every day occurrence, and it was kill or be killed --> UsaxMamo!
1. Default Chapter

Okays, fic. Was titled good girls like bad boys before yea.. this is the fic. that ended up leading me to write Tears of Sorry Crystal of Hope, and I was originally planning on using this in the story later. Yet, you'll all be happy to know that I've decided it won't fit anymore! So, instead I bring you back the One-shot that prompted me to write a multi-chapter fic. @_@ 

Enjoy

~Galene

P.S. THIS IS AU i.e. no scout business…

****

**Fraternizing with the Enemy**

I'd heard the statement that "good girls, like bad boys" quite a few times in my lifetime, and I never paid much attention to it. You see, in my line of work, bad guys were an every day occurrence, and it was kill or be killed, so I wasn't really worried about meeting someone that I would term a "bad boy". At least not one that'd be around long enough for either of us to develop any type of feelings for each other, but then again I wouldn't exactly call myself a good girl, well I suppose I could in the sense that I was still a virgin, and wasn't really into the whole sex-drugs party scene. 

Yet, I was still far from anyone's definition of innocent; my parents were killed right before my eyes their bodies sucked dry by vamps when I was three, old enough to realize that the Vampires were bad, and to do what my parents said and remain hidden in the special wall nook which had been created specifically for that purpose. Yea, ever since the death of the old vamp king more and more of them have been roaming the streets, and its not like before when they would shrivel and die right when the sun hit them, or stay away from areas sprinkled in holy-water, crosses, or garlic. No, the latest night-crawlers seemed to have built up a type of tolerance to these types of things, and as far as we knew it was only a matter of time before the world was over-run with them. 

Like my parents before me I too am a slayer, trained to kill vamps, demons… and made resistant to their powers of persuasion, but unlike my parents, I'm alive, stuck living with out them.  The day they died was one of the worst days of my entire life, and even now, fifteen years later, memories of that night still haunt my dreams.  I remember being cooped up in the little dark cavity, peering through cracks at the unearthly glowing eyes of the vamps, and demons as my father desperately tried to fight them off with his silver sword, until help came, or he was killed.  I remember watching in horror as the night-creatures over powered him, seeing yet not believing as a vampire moved up beside him grasping him by the throat before bending to suck at his neck. I stayed there, shaking in terror long after my parents had been lying stiff upon the floor, with their blood deep crimson against the white of the carpet, as my mother's last words ran over and over in my mind as if they had been burned into me with a brand. 

"I love you sweetie," she'd whispered in my ear as she'd squeezed me tight in one last hug, "now stay quiet, and don't leave until the good men or mommy and daddy come to get you" and so I'd done as she'd said. I'd remained still watching as the cloaked Vampires and daemons wandered around my house, taking what they wanted. Seeing their unearthly faces of false beauty as they gloated over, and congratulated each other, saying some type of ritual chant, reciting the names of all the vampires my parents had ever killed and telling them, this was for them. 

 I was too young at the time to understand it was an act of revenge, knowing only that my father fought the bad guys to stop them from eating people, and that the bad people in turn didn't like him. To me, he'd always been my daddy, and my hero. 

I don't know how long it was before they finally left, and the good guys came to get me. I only knew that after what had felt like an eternity I was finally free from the suffocating darkness of my hide out. 

After that day, began the part of my life which I will never ever forget. It was composed of countless hours of training, the imprinting of my parents' memory upon my mind so that I would be able to resist even the strongest of the "evils" powers; from seduction, to straight mind control I'd been fortified against it all. 

My more official training finally beginning when I turned five, and what I call the happy times began, sure they were full of hardship, but they were also full of triumphs as I learned to blend into the shadows, step quieter than the wind, and to dance the beautiful yet deadly dance of swordplay. Everyday I went to lessons, where the skills of my trade were drilled into me, until now, when I was finally deemed ready to go on my first assignment. 

 "Sere" The sound of the chief's voice wrenched me from my thoughts and back into the reality of the little office, with its smooth terracotta walls, and typical wood desk. 

"Yea?" I stated, looking at the man that we called "the Chief", and straightened as he fixed his steady dark-eyed gaze upon me for a moment, before his face relaxed into a smile.

"So kid, you're finally ready for your first assignment, and I've got the perfect one…" 

I raised a questioning eyebrow as he shuffled through the masses of paper upon his desk, muttering softly to himself, until he finally paused, lifting out a single sheet… 

            "…here it is… surveillance says that Redge's son has been out and about again, and we thought you'd like to do the honors. He's young enough to be swayed by a pretty face, and we've been told he's been out looking for a victim in some of the local night clubs" 

            "Redge's son." I murmured… "My grandfather killed Redge right?" 

"No, that's just a rumor." 

I stared at him in shock, "what?"

"Redge actually killed himself right before you grandfather arrived. People say he did it so he wouldn't have to face him." 

I was stunned, "but Redge, he was the leader around here…"

"Yes, he's the one that developed that elixir that allowed them all to move about in the sun for a while, apparently it was all so he could go see some silly  woman" 

I nodded, this was for sure to be a test of my skills, and a big blow to the underworld community, as intelligence had learned that he was set to take over, having proved himself to be a good leader.  

            "All right, sounds good to me" 

            "Great, so what are you going to dub him?

I smiled at the tradition of letting the slayer code-name the vamp.

 "Thanks chief, but I think I'll just wait until he gives me his own name."  I remarked, as I stood up to leave, the chief's laughter following me out. 

~*~

Leaving his office was like entering the food court of a mall, people were everywhere, typing on keyboards, walking around, cracking jokes, laughing, and waving to me as I wandered through, but I didn't stop to chat to anyone until I reached the armory. 

"Yo! Sere! Finally going out on a hunt of our own are we?" Andrew the weapons master commented. 

"Yea, so I'm going to need you to hook me up, with some mean shit 'kay?" I remarked giving him a hug, before showing him the paper I'd been given with my mission specifics. 

"Hmm going clubbing are you… lets see…" he muttered to himself as he scanned the walls, looking for something that would be easy to conceal. 

"How about that dagger over there" I commented, pointing at the small black-sheathed weapon which hung just off to his right. 

He looked over at it, and then back at me rather thoughtfully, 

"Hmm yea. Why not…" he murmured softly, my ears just barely catching his words as he lifted the dagger from its place and passed it to me  "If you actually succeed it'll be kind of funny"

"Why's that?" I questioned "you don't think I'll be able to do it?"

Andrew let out a hoot of laughter, "not that at all missy, just this is the very dagger that killed that vamps father!" 

I laughed then too, looking at the small blade as it lay in the palm of my hand, its silver handle inlaid with a black ankh(1), the royal vampire family's mark. I smiled slightly, and strode out of there, to the call of, "good luck" fully confident in my abilities, and the knowledge that what I was doing was right, or so I thought. 

~*~*~*~

I'd received my mission on a Tuesday, and didn't even bother heading down to the "Crypt" until Friday, making my debut, around 10. The bouncer too one look at my black knee-high boots, black denim skirt, and dark crimson v-necked top, which exposed the full line of my slender throat, and simply waved me on in. 

Once inside I flicked my long blonde locks back over my shoulder, and gazed at the masses of people through light cornflower eyes.  I had to admit, I was a little surprised by the sheer number of people everywhere, and how I was supposed to pick out a vamp amongst the masses I had no idea. 

Slowly I pushed my way through the crush towards the bar, my training having reasoned it was a good vantage point, and besides which in all the movies I'd seen, it seemed that guys often approached women that were sitting at them.  

On my way over, I felt a light touch on my arm, and then a sinking in the pit of my stomach, as my body tried to warn me against what was to come. 

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, knowing that it had to be him, and then turned. The first part of him I saw was the pale skin of his throat, and then I allowed my eyes to travel upwards, and stepped back in shock. He was gorgeous, his fathomless sapphire eyes fixed intently upon my face, with only a small frown of concentration marring his brow.

I just stood there gaping at him, as he smiled, a seductively dangerous light glowing in the depths of his eyes as he leaned forward to whisper in my ear,  

"Well, if it isn't the slayers daughter" I felt a shudder coarse through my body, and it wasn't entirely due to fear. How he could know who I was? It was crazy! 

"What, what are you talking about???"  I gasped, my heart racing in my chest, as he let out a soft laugh. 

"Come my sweet, don't you remember me?" he murmured, pulling me after him, out into the crush of beautiful people as they rocked and swayed upon the dance floor. My mind was spinning, who was he? How could he possibly know who I was? I wracked my brains trying to remember, trying to think where I could have possibly seen him, even as he pulled me closer into his body, my arms having moved as if of their own free will to wrap themselves around his strong slender chest. I breathed him in, the bitter-sweet scent of death, mixed with danger and mystery even through his light cinnamon rose cologne. I was breathing hard, body running high on adrenaline, and something else as I suddenly realized what it was like to be under a vampires spell.

 I swallowed past the lump in my throat as panic threatened to set in. I thought I had been trained to resist this, yet I found myself unable to pull away, and as if he could read my thoughts his smooth voice caressed me as he spoke, 

"Little slayer, don't be frightened, I've been waiting for you far too long to hurt you." He paused a moment then. His silence allowing me to return to my senses for a moment, and I found my body had betrayed me, moving even closer to him as we swayed together in time to the music, then he spoke again, and what my body was doing no longer seemed to matter, 

"Well, well little one, it seems you have been waiting for this too" he looked at me, deep sapphire darkened to midnight by his lust, I gazed back, unable to tear my gaze away. Slowly the memories came to me, and I felt myself falling towards him. My knees buckled, and for the first time in my life I felt truly weak, I was afraid. 

"… You're the little boy" I began, "you knew I was hiding in the wall" 

I watched him smile, "do you remember what I told you?" 

I was shocked, I had nearly forgotten about that part of that day, when all the other vampires had left the room, and a little boy had walked in, looked around once, and then met my eyes through the crack in the wall that I was peeping out of. I remember the tremor of fear that had run through me as he'd smiled at me before mouthing the words which I muttered out loud, 

"Now both our daddies are dead" I pulled away from him as the memory of my father flooded through me. People like him were responsible for my fathers' death, here I was, going and plastering myself over him. What kind of slayer was I? 

And then he reached out again, his hand cold as it slid down my arm to take my hand in his larger one. 

"Come" was all he said, moving towards the doorway dragging me after him. 

I was powerless to resist, it was as if all my years of training had never taken place, and it was all his fault. I glared murderously at his back, trying to figure out how I was going to get myself out of this situation, and yet part of me didn't want to escape, and that was what scared me most. I had to kill this man that had spared me before, and I had to kill him tonight, but first I was going to get some answers. 

Authors Note: 

(1) An Ankh for those that do not know is (quoting dictionary.com): A cross shaped like a T with a loop at the top, especially as used in ancient Egypt as a symbol of life. 


	2. chapter two

Part II

The Vampire didn't stop moving until we burst out of the club into the crisp night air. 

"there we go" he commented as he slipped an arm over my shoulders, and once again my body acted as if it had a life of its own as my arm moved to slip around his waist. I breathed a deep breath, the cool air helping to clear my head after the lights, noise, and crush of the club. With my thoughts in a more coherent order I stopped, and opened my mouth to speak, 

"So, vamp" I began calling him what he was, as he had taken to calling me. "Mind telling me what your name is? Seeing as you know everything about me" 

He laughed softly, and looked off down the road for a moment before returning his attention to me, 

"Darien" he stated, "you can call me Darien…" 

I nodded, and broke the first rule of slaying, "I'm Serenana" 

He laughed again, that same dry laugh, "I know Serena, I know pretty much everything about you." 

I blinked in surprise _'what????"  What was he talking about??? How could he know about me??' _

As if he could sense my inner distress he soothed, 

"Shh, little slayer, don't worry. I know all about you and how you are here to kill me" 

I stared at him and suddenly wished that I had the cold steel hilt of the dagger, firmly in my hand. His voice calling my name jerked me from my thoughts once again, 

"Ah Serena, you have gotten lax, haven't you?" and there he was, holding the slender weapon in one hand.  I stared at the weapon in awestruck terror, how had he done that without my noticing?? I hadn't felt a single thing, and yet there it was in his hand, hilt towards me. 

"How did you do that?"  I gasped, looking up at his face, his strong boned features illuminated by the street lamp. 

He said nothing, just placed his fingertip upon my lips, in a gesture for silence, before moving away, mouthing the words, 

"You want it? Come and get it" before he slipped away into the shadows. 

~*~*~

I stood fixed in place for quite sometime, looking at the place where he had vanished. I couldn't believe this. The Chief said this was an easy job, you know, the old find and slash. Wahoo, Vamps alive one moment, and then dead the next, but I should have guessed it wouldn't be like that for me. Nope, that wasn't for Serena, instead I had to have the luck of trying to kill the sexiest, smartest Vampire on my first mission. Not to mention, I just had to have some type of childhood connection with him, combined with the fact that my stupid body wouldn't co-operate whenever I was within two feet of him, Hell yea! This job really would be a synch! And now I really was in a pickle, he had my dagger, and I couldn't exactly go back to head quarters, and ask for a new one. Besides, I don't think Darien had any intention of killing me in the first place, more like play with my mind, and then try to get me into bed. At least that was what his father used to do, if what I'd heard of him was right. 

So there I was, standing at a little crossroad of life, I could either a) return to base, and say that I couldn't do the job cause Darien knew me, and I wasn't immune to his powers, or b) I could go after him, play his game a little while longer, and see what it was he was after, even though I had a sinking feeling that it was me he was after. 

I heaved a sigh, for me failure just wasn't an option, and so I marched onwards, placing one foot in front of the other on the path I was certain would lead me right into danger. 

The road was getting darker, the streetlights further apart as I walked away from the club, and I began to wish more than ever that I had some other type of weapon on me aside from my bare hands, and a pair of high heeled boots. 

After a little while, I felt as if I was being watched, and my training set back in, putting me on high alert, as I categorized every sound, trying to gather as much information as possible about my surroundings for either a quick escape, or some means to give myself the advantage in a fight. 

The not even the barely audible sound of shoes on pavement proceeded Darien's re-appearance; he was just there, having emerged seemingly from the night itself to materialize before me. 

"What do you want with me" I demanded, determined not to fall under his spell a second time. 

He fixed a quizzical look at me, "what do I want with you?" he repeated, "I think you should ask yourself, what it is that you want with me" 

I was taken aback

"WHAT?" I exclaimed in surprise.  How dare he go suggest that this was all my idea!

"Well, you are the one that followed me…" he stated, 

"You didn't give me much choice" I shot back, my eyes glaring daggers at him. 

"Ah, so you only wanted the dagger back then?" he commented, 

"As a matter of fact, I wouldn't mind having it back" 

"Mmhm, well if you want it, you're going to have to come with me" 

I looked blankly at him for a moment, my gazing then shifting to his hand, as he reached out to me; silently I made a split second decision, and took his hand. Those cool fingers of his closing about my own, as a smile lit his face, together marked the moment when I realized that I wasn't really afraid of him. This fear I had, was not so much for my safety, as I knew that he wouldn't harm me in a physical sense, but as my heart-beat quickened in my chest, I began to wonder if my emotions would survive.   

~*~*~

Once again he was leading me somewhere and I was following him, as willingly as if he was no more than a regular guy, leading me off for an afternoon of fun and adventure in the park. Only this "park" was a dark, lightless street in a neighborhood that people with any amount of common sense generally steered clear of.  

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him as he pulled me along past a row of houses, before passing through a gate, and up a long driveway. 

"To my home" was his reply, and then it was there, towering above us in its entire moonlight splendor. I was stunned; it wasn't a house, more like a mansion, 

"What? You live here??" he laughed in reply, proving the place was really and truly his as he turned the key in the lock, opening the door and flicking on a light, to illuminate the massive entry way.

I didn't know what I expected, maybe cobwebs, coffins and bats, but that wasn't at all the site which greeted my eyes, and once again I was stunned. I had never in my life been in anyplace as grand as this, I stood just inside the door taking in my surroundings for a moment, before following him down a hallway and into another room where I stood in the center looking around, my eyes darting about, scanning the many paintings, and sculptures that adorned the walls, and tables. 

"That's my father over there" Darien remarked as he appeared beside me, a mug of steaming liquid in his hand, at my puzzled glance he went on, 

"It's just tea Serena."

I smiled then, and took it from him as I moved to curl up in an oversized chair. Finally settled, I watched him as he moved about, the light from the halogen lamp in the corner tracing shadows behind him as he knelt upon the great oriental style rug to light a fire in the fireplace. 

It was then that I let my mind wander; I knew that I had to kill him; just things were slightly more complicated now: 1. He still had the dagger, and 2. There really wasn't anything handy I could use to "get him out of the picture" so to speak.  


	3. chaper three

This chapter is a little more towards PG-15ish… just no-one kill me for that little bit of intimacy *cowers*

**Part III**

I lifted the mug to my lips, and took a sip of tea, the warm liquid warming my body, even as my heart chilled at the conclusion I had drawn. My eyes drifted across the room to where he was relaxing, he seemed so far away from me, as he stared into the flames, and suddenly I wondered just what it was that was going through his head. I mean, all of this had to have had a reason; why else would I be chosen to kill the very vampire that had spared my life all those years ago, but then again, he was also the son of the vampire who's death had taken first my grandfather and then my father from me in a play for revenge, and power in the underworld. Yet, as I looked Darien, I felt no desire for revenge, as he too had lost someone in this cold-hearted game. 

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered, not wanting to break the peaceful silence. He turned to face me in one smooth graceful movement, his twin orbs pinning me in place with their unguarded gaze. 

I gulped reading the emotions there, the longing, desire, lust, and love, I opened my mouth as if to speak, but no words came out, so I simply sat, looking back, hoping, and praying that he would understand. 

Time passed, thirty seconds, a minute, it didn't really matter, we spoke with-out words, each of us, seeming to say that the past was the past, and that for the moment we were going to forget all about it. 

 I think I smiled then, but I couldn't be sure, as his lips were upon me, overwhelming in their softness, gentle against mine at first, and then slowly the kisses became deeper as our longing over came us. I slipped an arm up and around him, my fingers entangling within the silken locks of his ebony hair, even as the other hand slipped up between us to undo the buttons of his shirt, causing it to fall open. I felt his lips lift upwards in a smile, as I pulled the fabric from about his torso, pushing it away and over his shoulders to fall loosely about his elbows. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, my shoulders, arms, tangling in my hair, caressing, and teasing as he toyed with me. All coherent thought soon fled from my mind, as he sent my body into sensory overload. His warm tongue tracing down my torso, over my breasts before lapping at the pulse which beat in my neck, and then I was gone. His mouth upon my neck, fangs embedded in the vein slowly sucking my life's energy from my body and into his own, even as his hips rocked against me.  I was gasping for air, clinging to him like a drowning sailor clings to a life line,  at the exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure, my nails digging into the smooth muscles of his back. I thought my heart would burst as a feeling like nothing I'd ever felt washed over me the feeling of being needed.

 Suddenly nothing else mattered to me, not the dagger, not the chief; I no longer cared about the consequences, I just new that I could no more do anything to harm him, than he could do to harm me. 

"God, what have you done to me" I whispered softly when the ability of speech was returned to me as I lay cradled within the folds of his strong arms. 

"Nothing you didn't want me to" he replied, his soft voice nearly reverent as he carried on, "you know... if you were to kill me now, I'd die happy."

I sighed, tilting my head up so that I could look into his eyes, "I don't think I could… " 

I watched him smile his dangerously sexy smile, 

"My father always dreamed about vampires and humans living together you know" I just stared at him in shock, and then questioned  

"Was he really in love with a human woman?" 

"Yea… he was, and she was in love with him. It was funny you know, he'd found out that we could do a life energy sharing thing, when we ended up falling in love with, and having our love returned by a human." He paused to laugh dryly, "he thought it could remove the dark stain in our souls, the blood sharing and all. Thought that the human blood would burn it right out." 

"Did it? I asked him" 

"I don't know, I just feel happy, lighter hearted some how. Then again, it could just be because you care"

Darien!" I exclaimed glaring at him, "I might just kill you after all… "

He laughed, "Well… as long as you don't die, I'm all right. That's what happened to my dad you know. She ended up dying, and he just grew weaker and weaker." 

I shuddered in his arms, feeling my heart warm as he pulled me closer. 

Sadly, ours was seen as a cursed love, and I secretly knew that it could not last; the Master on surveillance of my mission wouldn't indulge me forever. I knew that my time of happiness was going to be short, yet if I had known that my happiness would end within the next fifteen minuets I think I would have made them more interesting. Sadly, I didn't know, and so we had both decided to go to the kitchen to get me something to eat. 

We were standing at the counter, I was watching as he chopped lettuce for a salad, my senses on alert, eyes peeled for any signs of trouble. 

I was laughing at a joke, when suddenly I spotted a flash of silver outside the window, and threw myself in front of Darien, pulling us both down behind the counter top. 

The bullets struck, the pots above our heads, causing a clinging sound to resonate through out the room. 

"What the heck was that?" Darien demanded staring wide-eyed at me. 

"My babysitter" I commented dryly, eyes scanning the kitchen, alighting upon the katana which hung dangerously upon the opposite wall. 

"Stay here" I stated, crawling across the floor to retrieve it before I melted into the shadows. 

The night seemed peaceful, but I wasn't fooled as I knew that he was still out there, waiting. 

Time stretched on, and then the sound of the glass door sliding in its track broke through the silence. I leaped, katana upraised, and swung downwards in a deadly stroke. 

The stoke was clean, metal slipping through flesh much easier than I ever expected, blood spurting from the wound to spread out upon the wooden floor forming a dark crimson pool. 

"Serena?" Darien's voice came from where he was hiding behind the counter

"Yea, I'm all right" I replied, turning to face him as he stood, watching an uneasy smile blossom on his face. 

I walked towards him then, Katana slipping from my hands, as I reached out to embrace him, his arms slipping about my waist to draw me closer.  

"Thank god" I murmured into his chest, as his hand came up to stroke my head, his warm breath in my ear, as he murmured sweet nothings, sending shivers down my spine.  

We stood there, oblivious to the outside world. I was at peace, foolishly thinking  that everything was going to be all right and then a white hot agony seared through my body, as  Darien's terrified shout resounded through out the kitchen, 

"SERENA!!" 

I knew I was falling, but I was powerless to stop myself, my eyes wide in shock as I waited for an impact with the floor that never came. Instead I was supported by Darien's arms, slowly lowered until I was lying with my head in his lap.  I couldn't feel my body, couldn't move at all. My knowledge of the world gone limited to the searing pain which burned through my body, and the persistent voice calling my name,

"Serena? Serena?" 

"Yea…" I somehow replied, somehow focusing my eyes to look up at those sapphire pools that I had come to love so much. I felt a peace settle over me, he was still all right, and then I watched as his eyes widened in shock, his hand moving to rest above his heart, as when he had drunk of my mortal blood, he had bound his life to mine. I stared up helpless, as he mouthed the words "I love you" while giving my hand one last squeeze. 

I panicked, as blood flowed from his chest to splatter upon my brow. Silent tears streamed from my cheeks as the realization that he was gone sunk in as he thudded against the cupboards. My heart sank within my breast, I was dying. 

My body burned, a pain originating not from the bullets logged in my stomach and chest, but from the searing heat of Darien's blood burning in my veins, killing me from the inside out. 

I lay there, with my life flashing before my eyes, until I reached this moment when I have no more memories, and instead only the final moments of my life stretching out ahead of me. 

 Who would have guessed that I was to die by the hands of the very man who saved me, as the chief walked into my line of site, his words, the last ones ever to enter through my fading sense,  

"Well Serena, you fractionized with the enemy. And look where it got you."  

I sighed mentally, no longer caring, and reached out to death. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Uh… I hope I didn't scar anyone in that one area… *runs away*

Newayz! Hope you liked my little one-shot (if u did a review would be nice) that inspired the long fic. *shrugs* I know its not exactly sailor moonish  but oh well..

~Galene 


End file.
